be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Natty
'Natty '(c. 1990 - 31 December 2018) was a Fеminazi politician and the Führerin of Cybernetic America. Born circa 1990 in British-controlled Cybernetic America, she joined the American Women's Workers Party in 2008 and rose to replace Anita as leader, subsequently reforming it into the Feminist National Socialist American Women's Workers Party (FNSAWWP), Better known as the American Fеminazi Party. In mid-2018, she rose to prominence after ousting the Cybernetic American Government, killing president Bronald Trump, and replacing it with a feminist military dictatorship. Her 8-month rule was characterized by large-scale ethnic cleansing campaigns against Gamers. In the ensuing Cybernetic American Civil War, Natty was opposed by the 4th of January Movement, which was nominally united, but was in fact divided between a right-wing faction of Memearchists, Nazis, Gamers and Incels led by Ben Shapiro, and a left-wing faction of Normies, Anarcho-Communists and Normies led by Bernie Sanders. By 31 December, Natty's Feminazi Wehrmacht had sustained repeated military defeats at the hands of the rebels. The last stand took place in Washington DC that same day, where Shapiro was able to kill her by saying that there are only 2 genders, subsequently replacing her as president of Cybernetic America. Natty remains a controversial figure in Cybernetic American politics. Opponents regard her as a Fеminazi terrorist responsible for the death of tens of thousands of Gamers, while supporters consider her to have been a bulwark against Nazism who was able to keep the Gamers and Incels in check. Personality A psychotic killer and a walking caricature of a social justice warrior, She primarily targets blatant and lazily written strawmen. It is advised to take extreme caution when communicating with this individual, as even the slightest micro-aggressions will cause her to snap. She is aggressive even toward male feminists, but will spare their lives rather than gruesomely massacring them. Natty also seems to have a vendetta against popular male actors and frequently exposes their misdoings while doing some sort of athletic activity. Biography Early Life Natty was likely born circa 1990, The Daughter of Norm, A famous counterrevolutionary who ended the Third American Revolutionary War. Even in her early life, She had admired Otto Strasser. She had one sister, Honeycomb. Rebuilding the Fеminazi Party In 2008, Natty became attracted to the ideals of the American Women's Workers Party and soon signed up to join. In a meeting in 2009, The AWWP leader, Anita, Became impressed Natty's energetic and passionate speeches about the role of Women and the inferiority of Gamers. Natty soon rose to replace Anita, And reformed the American Women's Workers Party into the Feminist National Socialist American Women's Workers Party (FNSAWWP), Better known as the American Fеminazi Party. Reaction to the Gamer uprising In March and April 2018, The Gamer uprising swept across the Fourth Reich, Threatening to destroy what had long been the homeland of Fеminazis worldwide, Which shocked Natty. Then, After almost being raped by the Gamer sympathizer Psycho The Rapist (who was killed in response), Natty decided to hold a meeting with other members of the American Fеminazi Party, And decided to stage a Coup d'état against the American Government. After successfully taking control of the capital and holding Bronald Trump hostage, Natty found that most of the Army had not sided with her. However, Natty held on to the capital despite repeated attempts by the army to rescue Trump. On April 8th, Trump capitulated to Natty's demands. Cybernetic American airplanes soon bombarded Gamer positions in aid of the Crumbling Fourth Reich. However, It was all in vain. On the 19th, Brussels fell to the Gamers, And on the 21st, Veronica was killed. Seizure of Power After the end of the Gamer Uprising it was expected that Natty would return control to the Cybernetic American Government. However, This was not the case. When troops tried to forcefully resume control of Washington, They were hunted away and the Fеminazi Party killed Bronald Trump in reprisal. Attacks continued for 2 more weeks by Loyalist Troops, Loyalist Militias and the 4th of January Movement. On 7 May, Protests started throughout Cybernetic America in favour of Natty, Since Non-interventionism had been declining since the Fall of Brussels. Some troops sided with the protesters, While others Continued fighting against the new government, While others decided to side with the 4th of January Movement. Still, The new government had enough troops to secure the City of Washington, Ending the month long battle. Führerin of Cybernetic America After the successful takeover of Cybernetic America, The new Führerin inherited an enemy of the old government, The 4th of January Movement. Many Bronald Trump loyalists and Anti-Fеminazis joined this movement in opposition to Natty. By July, The 4th of January Movement was in control of large parts of Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan and Ohio, which had been achieved thanks to an increasingly popular guerrilla campaign organized by Ben Shapiro, Also known as the "Bane of the Fеminazis". Death Natty's fortunes continued to decline. In November 2018, Ben Shapiro's March to the Sea was a major setback for Natty, and in the ensuing Rebel offensives her territory was reduced to the city of Washington. On 31 December 2018, she was killed in a Battle with Ben Shapiro, ending the American Fеminazi Empire. Powers and Abilities Natty has access to an arsenal of military weapons, and does not hesitate to make full use of them to wreak havoc on the male population. She somehow is able to achieve such feats as firing a rocket launcher indoors without coming under any physical harm herself. Natty has been shown to have some supernatural abilities as well. In actuality, Natty is an horrifying Elder God that has disguised itself as a human in order to spread chaos and suffering throughout the mortal universe. Proof of this can be found here There's a popular theory that the Natty comics are all an elaborate sham, and that it's creator is actually an extremely dedicated troll posing as a radical feminist in order to make them seem as horrible as possible. Natty is responsible for the Death of Psycho The Rapist (although he deserved it and worse), As well as a coup d'etat against the Cybernetic American government in April and May 2018.Category:Characters not affiliated with weed bro canon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character